


I am so soft for you

by Flamelo



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), F/F, Fluff, High School, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Bato/Hakoda (Avatar), Requited Love, Sharing a Bed, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28711494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamelo/pseuds/Flamelo
Summary: "No, but seriously, I am one hundred percent sure she likes you, right Zuko?"They were packing their groceries to the back of Sokka's car. Zuko nodded in his usual style, "yeah, she literally told you that you are driving her crazy three times only yesterday and only once she had a reason.""She is just being nice, don't give me fake hope boys" Suki sighted and got a pack of M&Ms from the bag."Hey Zuko!" Sokka grinned and touched his boyfriend's hair" "Hm?" "Your hair are driving me crazy, I love your smile, you are the funniest person alive even though all jokes you said today are bad puns, I would die for you, no homo."Suki screamed in pain and got into the car.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Suki/Yue (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	1. I am so soft for you

Princess: Hey, Suki, what if I wanted to run away from home?  
Suuuukii: I would help you?  
Princess: I am calling Zuko, come at my roof at midnight?  
Suuuukii: woah, your serious?  
Princess: you're*   
Princess: yeah

Suki smiled at her phone, "ok" she whispered as she looked up the weather for the night. Warm but cloudy, perfect. 

Princess: For clarity, I am not running away today  
Princess: Today we discuss  
Princess: My birthday are in three days  
Suuuukii: I know <3

Of course they discuss first, that's Yue, she has to plan everything perfectly, always. It would be very annoying if it wasn't so cute. And if Suki wasn't completely whipped for her friend.

When midnight came Zuko and Sokka were trying to quietly get on the roof where Suki was eating Cheetos and Yue was showing her a list. Yue made a lot of lists.

"So, first, where will I go? It can't be any of your houses, because my parents will find me and make problems to your parents."  
Yue flipped a page of her notebook and wrote 'LOCATION' in big letters at the top of the page.  
"You'll be eighteen, you can do whatever you want" Sokka sit down next to them and Zuko followed him.  
"And they are rich, they can do whatever they want." She shifted in her place and fixed her green sweater, so it covered dolphin print on her t-shirt.  
"Any ideas?"

They were talking all night and established some things. They will go to Sokka's dads fishing house near the beach two hours from the city. It's not a summer house, it smells like fish and have only some old mattress and half working gas stove, but it'll be good until Yue make enough money to rent some better place. 

Suki will stay with her for some time because "it's an adventure guys!". And Zuko said he is "a bit done with running away from home", so he will get back as soon as Yue is safe. Sokka is going with him. 

Of course the vision of living in a very small place with Yue should worry Suki, just a little bit, but her love for adventure and spending time with Yue covered the gay panic that rocked her to sleep and sat in her head for the next two days. 

In the day of the big plan, around noon, Suki and Sokka went to the supermarket in search for cheap and good food for girls.   
"So, are you going to confess your undying love to Yue and live happily ever after, or are you going to make this awkward?" He said as he threw two packs of pasta to the basket.  
"First of all, obviously, I have no idea what you are talking about."  
"Obviously"  
"Second, if said love existed, which is absolutely not true, confessing would make it awkward."  
Suki took out of the basket milk and put almond milk instead. "Yue is vegan" she explained and Sokka just giggled. She told him to fuck off.

"No, but seriously, I am one hundred percent sure she likes you, right Zuko?"  
They were packing their groceries to the back of Sokka's car. Zuko nodded in his usual style, "yeah, she literally told you that you are driving her crazy three times only yesterday and only once she had a reason."  
"She is just being nice, don't give me fake hope boys" Suki sighted and got a pack of M&Ms from the bag.  
"Hey Zuko!" Sokka grinned and touched his boyfriend's hair" "Hm?" "Your hair are driving me crazy, I love your smile, you are the funniest person alive even though all jokes you said today are bad puns, I would die for you, no homo."   
Suki screamed in internal pain and got into the car.

Midnight came after quaint a lot of waiting and Suki joyfully turned down the show she was watching to kill the time. She put her shoes on and screamed last goodbye to her mom who once again told her to be safe and back before college starts. Sokka honked from the sidewalk and she rushed outside. Making sure she's got everything.   
Packing wasn't hard, she was used to campaigning with her moms but choosing a gift for Yue was her task of the year. It was always, from the beginning of their friendship Suki knew her friend deserves only the best. 

She hopped on the back sit and after ten minutes they were at their usual point. Far enough for Yue's parents not to notice a strange car, but close enough to run away in the morning. Well, not today. Suki jumped on the laundry room sill and from there she pulled herself up onto the roof. She knocked on the ceiling window and the girl inside opened it.  
"Hi", "Happy birthday, princess", "Thanks" A bit of silence. "I'll give you my things, it'll be easier to get out without them." And she disappeared for a moment, just to come back with a big blue bag full of everything. She lifted it over her head and Suki grabbed it and pulled it onto the roof. 

Then Yue grabbed a hair and left her house, hopefully forever. They slid back to the ground and Sokka hugged Yue whisper- screaming "Happy birthday! I have a gift for ya!" Yue laughed, Siki melted. "Maybe it's not time for gifts?" asked Zuko. "Normally wouldn't, but this is very special gift, look!" Sokka took out if his pocket a flat carton packed in Winnie the Pooh paper. "Open!" Yue unpacked what turned out to be a new phone card. "So your parents can't track you" "Thanks Sokka" Yue's smile was so big it could actually light up whole street. "It was Suki's idea, my real gift later" "Well then, thanks Suki!" Yue hugged her, and kissed her cheek. Suki thought she died. 

Then not to waste any more time Yue threw away her old card, and they went down the street to the car. 


	2. Is she even real?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka had different plans. He started with his boyfriend, opening his door and gently waking him up, then giving him some water and asking if he can carry a bag with food. Not so bad, thought Suki, until the door she was resisting on opened, and she was sore on the ground with Yue half hooked in the car, half out. "What the fuck, Sokka?!" "Oh, I am so sorry, I didn't know you aren't buckled up!" He wasn't sorry at all.

The drive was calm, Yue was adding contacts to all her friends from Suki's phone, Sokka was driving and singing every one song that came up from the playlist, making sure to skip the louder ones, as Zuko had fallen asleep on the window. Suki was half asleep, looking once at Yue, once at changing view outside the window. After some time Yue gave back Suki her phone, and started watching something on her own. Five minutes later she put her head on Suki's arm and offered her an earphone. They spend the next two hours watching some video essay about Shrek, which both of them were a little to invested with. 

Then, with no cabin, nor water in sight Sokka stopped the car. "Ok, my dearest friends!" He looked at the rest and then added "oh don't tell Aang I said it, ok, ones of my dearest friends!" He clapped his hands. "From there is no street, there are railways! Old railways, no trains, we are going for the walk!" He said it so enthusiastically that Suki for half of the second almost believed it's something good. Then she groaned with the rest of her friends and asked Sokka if he is crazy. Sokka, as soon as he assured her that he was, in fact, crazy, got out of the car and began to take out the luggage.

Yue stopped the video, rolled up the earphones and slipped them into her bag with the phone, but made no effort to stand up or even stop laying on her friend. About what she didn't really complain since she had no intention of leaving the car anyway and Yue was warm and cute. 

Sokka had different plans. He started with his boyfriend, opening his door and gently waking him up, then giving him some water and asking if he can carry a bag with food. Not so bad, thought Suki, until the door she was resisting on opened, and she was sore on the ground with Yue half hooked in the car, half out. "What the fuck, Sokka?!" "Oh, I am so sorry, I didn't know you aren't buckled up!" He wasn't sorry at all. As girls helped themselves out they got all the bags and started walking down the railways. The sky lighten slowly and the smell of dew was settling all around. Yue's hair got damp as well and started curling, framing her face with small curls. When she smiled at Suki while hanging on her shoulder she looked like an angel or a goddess. Normally Suki would probably freak out a little bit, but it was Yue after all, and Suki was too tired to panic, so she just enjoyed.   
Zuko took a photo or two of the rest marching but for most of the walk they were just messing around and talking. Suki haven't felt so alive in a long time.

At some point Sokka led them to the right of the rails on a wide dirt road. From there it was less than five minutes when they saw the cabin and the water. 

They practically ran inside but left even faster. "Told ya it smells like a fish" Sokka laughed and stared opening all the windows. "Dad doesn't mind, Bato have anosmia, so he doesn't smell at all, so they never really ventilate this smell out. Only when I and Katara come with them" "Katara and I" "Of course, Yue, Katara and I". 

So they spend another half an hour outside, Sokka and Suki attacking the mattress with sticks (In practical goal of making them smell better, but they did have fun), Yue collecting all kinds of blankets which were soaked with the stench of fish and Zuko making dinner trying not to breath whenever he wanted to use kitchen. 

Although calling this place kitchen would not be the best choice of words, the whole cabin was one, rather big room and a small bathroom. As one got inside, on their right was a small worktop, fridge, the gas stove and square table with four chairs, "Bato says he, dad, and mum always wondered why they even bought a fourth chair, but now it's useful". On the left, a mess of rods, nets, cutter gasoline and other fishing accessories ending up with the bathroom wall. Rest of the place was empty, so one could put a matters there.

After some time Sokka looked at his clock, "Hey, Zu, should we crash here? I don't want to crash on the road" Zuko rolled his eyes before agreeing. When even Suki and her sensitive nose were good they brought the mattresses back and put on their own blankets. 

"Sorry girls, but for today you have to share a bed" Sokka winked and Suki kind of wanted to kill him. It wasn't the worst thing ever, in fact it was quite for from being bad, they were tired and cold, sleeping alone could be more uncomfortable actually. Yue threw herself onto the mattress so fast Suki jumped up scared, "Sorry" she muttered as she shifted into more comfortable position. When she was laying still Suki dared to look at her. Soft moon light fell through the window and illuminated her face and silver white hair, giving her an unusual flash. The curls caused by the humid air around her face only increased, looking like a halo. Her skin was the color of deep water in a lake and Suki could swear the girl next to her was glowing. She seemed to be an angel even when she was ugly sleeping exhausted after a long ride in a car drove by a mad man. How could anybody not fall in love with such perfection?

"Hey, ninja, quit staring and go to fucking sleep" Sokka threw at her his jacket and then jumped on Zuko kissing him affectionately. "Yeah, yeah, hey boys?" Suki took off her shoes. "Hm?" Zuko pushed Sokka aside. "Please be quiet in the morning? I think she needs to relax after all of it, it is a lot to ran away from home" she slid into bed. "Eh, tell me about it" Zuko sighted, "We will be, don't worry". 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! <3


	3. Pay attention to me, please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the kitchen Yue and Zuko were already sitting by the table, talking about something and Sokka was dancing around with the pot, or doing other Sokka thing. "Oh! You are alive! I was about to send Yue to check on you! Thought you drowned there!" Sokka screamed to her and poured soup into, what Suki assumed, had to be his bowl, although it looked like a big frog. She got red on her face, "Ha ha, Sokka, you are so funny." He showed Yue two ridiculous bowls, and she chose the purple pig one, "I know, right?". She sat down and Yue smiled at her. "I was just talking about how we haven't eaten properly together in years, it would be a real shame if you drowned". Suki looked at her for a moment, "I mean, we had Chinese takeout on your roof".

When Suki woke up she could feel somebody's arms around her stomach and see a white head on her arm. Yue was the only human being Suki knew who actually cuddled in her sleep. And now she was hugging her, with messy bed hair looking cute like nothing ever, soft skin glowing in morning sun and smiling in her dreams, but still visibly tired. Suki looked at her for a moment, but then get up, very slowly, to not wake up the other girl. It may be a little more frustrating than she assumed, the whole living together thing, even if it is completely temporary.

When she was finally out of bed she smelled... soup. She looked at the kitchen were Sokka was observing her, probably very amused with the gymnastic of leaving bed, and Zuko was adding something to the pot. "Good morning, ninja woman, how was your night?" Sokka sat down on the worktop. "Rather uneventful, thank you. What time is this? Is Zuko making dinner?" She got closer to the boys and looked into the pot. "Nah, it's ten in the morning, Zuko is just weird" Sokka rolled his eye but had a big smile on his face. "Sokka! We need a good meal before going back, and Yue could use some vitamins too, while all of their breakfast food are cereals and almond milk! It's completely rational!" Zuko gestured at tomatoes. "Sure, love" Sokka said and kissed him, then showed Suki the "he is crazy" gesture. 

Suki giggled and started looking for her bag. She needed to take a shower, no matter how scary looking was the one in here. "Hey, Sock, where are the bags" "On our bed, Zuko wanted to sweep here later." She found her training bag she packed into and chose some yellow hoodie and gray sweatpants - perfect for relaxing in the ugly cabin in the middle of the forest with your crush and to weird gays. 

The shower was not as ugly as she remembered from the night, it was small, fact, but rather clean and the doors worked. Although the smell of the fish was stranger. She turned on water and waited for it to get warm. Thirty seconds, cold, minute, cold, two minutes, cold. "Fuck, it's not going to get any warmer", Suki slid under the stream and felt herself freezing, then water started getting warmer. "Fuck". Luck didn't seem to hold her today.

Well, at least it is going to be a nice shower, she thought, as she grabbed shampoo. As warm water covered her face her thoughts went back to Yue hugging her in her sleep. It was so lovely to wake up next to someone you love. She couldn't help imagining it could be like that every day. She would wake up and look at her, maybe fix her hair a little bit, kiss her girlfriend? Wife? On the forehead and go to the kitchen to make them coffee and then Yue would come too, kiss her, and take the wrong cup, so they would banter about it. Yue would make breakfast and everything would be so perfect. It could, if two important things happened in one reality, Suki wouldn't be afraid and confessed her feelings, and Yue would somehow feel the same. Ridiculous, she thought and let water wash away every thought from her head. Shower was a perfect place to meditate. Relaxing water, and low chances of being interpreted.

When she got out of the shower, made herself towel hat and dressed up she could hear her friends laughing. In the kitchen Yue and Zuko were already sitting by the table, talking about something and Sokka was dancing around with the pot, or doing other Sokka thing. "Oh! You are alive! I was about to send Yue to check on you! Thought you drowned there!" Sokka screamed to her and poured soup into, what Suki assumed, had to be his bowl, although it looked like a big frog. She got red on her face, "Ha ha, Sokka, you are so funny." He showed Yue two ridiculous bowls, and she chose the purple pig one, "I know, right?". Suki only took her hair out of the towel and put it on the door. She sat down and Yue smiled at her. "I was just talking about how we haven't eaten properly together in years, it would be a real shame if you drowned". Suki looked at her for a moment, "I mean, we had Chinese takeout on your roof".

After breakfast Sokka announced that they have to go. He and Zuko didn't bring much on their own, so five minutes later they were all standing by the car. Yue hugged them and thanked them again, especially Sokka for letting her stay in his family's cabin. Then Suki pulled him into a hug and he, being himself, told her to "get over herself" and "better get back engaged" so instead of a goodbye kiss he got a goodbye kick. Zuko, trying not to launch, wished her good luck and just like that, they were gone.

"Sooo" Suki looked at Yue unsure, "What are we gonna do?" They got back inside before Yue answered. "I don't know, I have to find some work, so that's a priority" she took her bag from mattress and started looking for something. "Don't you want to chill? Just one day without any worries?" "I mean, it's not like it'll take much time, I will look at job offers nearby on a few apps and apply, then we can 'chill'." She found her band and started doing her hair. "She looks so good in high ponytails" Suki thought momentarily forgetting the topic of conversation.

The next hour Yue spent sitting on her bed with phone in hand reading out loud interesting job offers to Suki who was sweeping the floor. "We could have Zuko do this" she opened the door to throw away the dust. "Yeah, we could, but after all he isn't living here" Yue looked at Suki with glowing eyes, "Bookseller, awesome, kids camp training, not for me, garbage, uhhhhh, waitress! I'll apply to that one" She went silent for a moment, "Or not, they don't pay enough" "What about the bookseller one? You said it's awesome." Suki sat down next to her. "Ah, no, they look for elders". Suki, in new-found courage, wrapped a strand of her hair around a finger. "I mean, you do have white hair, maybe you can fool them?". Yue looked at her for a moment, and Suki would swear she was red on her face. Wishful thinking, she thought. "I, er," Yue laughed, "I don't think so, but It will be our plan B". 

They went silent for a moment, Suki looking over Yue's shoulder at her phone. "This one seems interesting" she pointed at a supermarket looking for a cashier. "Yes, I was thinking about it too, they sure pay enough to live". 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hope you liked it, I' ll add next chapter as fast as my head process to write it, love you all, have a good day


End file.
